Anton Sampson
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By New Contact(s) Information Research Technician Anton Sampson used to be one of the leading researchers in the field of nanotechnology, but he's fallen on hard times. Just as he was nearing a breakthrough in his latest project, his laboratory was ransacked by Nemesis agents. The attack left his equipment in a shambles and Anton in a full body cast for several months. Since then he's dedicated himself to collecting information about their activities and feeding it to the heroes of Paragon City. No one is certain what became of the project Anton was working on, and he hasn't spoken about it since the day of the Nemesis attack. Initial Contact With groups like Nemesis around, the greatest achievements in the world can be wiped away in an instant. I hope you will help me put a stop to them. Store Story Arc Briefing I have a mission for you. It seems that a shipment of illegal weapons technology is coming into the city soon. My own contacts have given me a pretty good idea of where it's going to be stored, but no one knows who's going to be waiting to receive it. Could you intercept that weapons shipment? All I've been able to learn is that the team sent to pick up the shipment is being led by a person named 'Lemleigh.' Try and arrest him, if you can. Notable NPCs * Lance Sergeant Lemleigh Enemies Debriefing Well, they got away with the shipment, but at least the armies of Nemesis won't be shipping any more illegal parts through that warehouse. Those shipping logs you found could help us track them down, if we can just break the code. I'll talk to a cryptographer I know and see if she can make anything of them. Briefing I took that coded ledger you found to a cryptographer named Lisa Colbert. It didn't take her long to crack the Nemesis code, but I'm afraid it might have gotten her into trouble. She just called me in a panic. She says she's being followed, and she thinks the perps are Nemesis' men! She's trying to avoid them, and would really like to get the ledger out of her hands. Will you go retrieve the ledger from Lisa Colbert? Hurry. I'd hate to see anything happen to Lisa. Notable NPCs * Lisa Colbert (Captive) Enemies Debriefing Lisa is safe at home, thanks to you. Her decryption of that ledger was very interesting. It looks like the Nemesis armies have been bringing in shipments from Europe for a while. The entry that really worries me is this last one, the prototype. It could be anything: a new weapon, some new armor, anything! There's been a lot of debate about whether or not the armies of Nemesis are being led by Nemesis himself, or a copy cat. Finding a new prototype of Nemesis technology might answer that question for good. Briefing According to that ledger you found, the Nemesis armies have been moving their shipments through a number of front companies. If we can figure out which one was the final destination of this mysterious prototype, we may get a good idea of what those soldiers are planning . The first company on the list is an import/export business called Lovewest Trading. Would you investigate the company for me? If the prototype is on site, you'll have to confiscate it. Enemies Debriefing Lovewest Trading was filled with killer robots? You know, Nemesis used to use robotic duplicates to replace important people in business or politics. There minds weren't that sophisticated, but the could pass as human for a while. They were key in his 1946 attempt to take over America. Either this copy cat is good, or we're dealing with the true Nemesis himself! If it's the latter, we've got to find that Nemesis prototype. Nemesis' inventions may be diverse, but they all have one thing in common: they're incredibly dangerous. Briefing I've got a lead on that Nemesis prototype we're searching for. According to my sources, it seems likely that the prototype was sent to a Nemesis shell company called Gordonless Imports. Gordonless owns a lot of warehouses though, and we need to check out their main office to learn which warehouse has the prototype. I've got to warn you, there's a good chance this office will be filled with those fighting automatons you encountered at Lovewest. If you're ready to tangle with thiem again, then you might be able to find a clue to the prototype's location. I'm certain that prototype was sent to one of Gordonless Imports' warehouses. We're really getting close. Notable NPCs * Squad Leader Thompson Enemies Debriefing This shipping note you found looks like it's in the same cipher that Lisa Colbert broke earlier. I guess the Nemesis army hasn't had time to update their codes. I'll get it deciphered. It seems pretty likely that this shipment came from the same warehouse that's housing Nemesis' new prototype. Briefing I've had Lisa Colbert decrypt that packing slip you found at the Nemesis front company, Gordonless Imports. It pinpoints the warehouse that the Nemesis automatons are coming from. I really feel like we're closing in on that strange prototype we've been tracking. If you're ready, this is the time to raid the place. I'm really worried about this prototype. The Nemesis armies already have such amazing technology! What's next? Notable NPCs * Sgt. Billings Enemies Debriefing You shut down Gordonless Imports hard. I think your next step should be this central information storehouse you learned of. Maybe there's something there that will lead us to the final destination of the prototype. I have to say, I really don't like the sound of this 'prototype mass-production robotic weapon.' Especially the 'mass-production' part. Briefing I've been able to pin down the location of the Nemesis records storehouse. This could be big. There's a good chance that place contains information that can shut down a lot of nefarious Nemesis plots throughout the city. And it might just help us find that new weapon prototype they've developed. Are you ready to investigate that storehouse? It's imperative that we find that weapon prototype as soon as possible. Anything you can learn will be a help. Notable NPCs * Lance Sergeant Lemleigh * Record keeper Overstreet Enemies Debriefing You've just won a huge battle in the war against Nemesis. These records you found should shut down a lot of the infiltration ops going on in the city. But I think what you've learned about that prototype may be even more important. We knew it was a weapon, but I didn't think it would be a Nemesis battle suit! Nemesis often used duplicates of his own armor as heavy support troops for his soldiers. Though they were never as powerful as Nemesis himself, they were still one of the big terrors of his old army. The only reason he never fielded more of them was that they were too expensive to produce, even by his standards. If they've found a way to mass produce them, then there may be no stopping the Nemesis armies! Briefing According to those transfer orders you found, the Nemesis armies plan to assemble their prototype Nemesis battle suit at a hidden lab. Lisa Colbert once again cracked the code and it looks like it's off to the sewers for you! Get over to that lab and stop the soldiers from assembling that prototype! In days of old, the fake Nemesis did a great deal of damage. I hear it was often hard for heroes to tell the difference between the real Nemesis and his hollow constructions. Enemies Debriefing It looks like they've already assembled the battle suit, and they're getting ready to test it! If you can make certain those tests fail, maybe they'll scrap the new battle suit as a failure. You should know that heroes have already started rounding up the Nemesis automatons who have infiltrated the city. It seems there were hundreds in place already! If you hadn't found those records, I have no doubt that they would have done irrevocable harm to this town. Briefing Notable NPCs * Enemies Debriefing Missions Briefing I've got a mission for you, very hush-hush. I just got word that a local warehouse is storing a bunch of arms and equipment for the Nemesis Army. I've spoken to the foreman, and he's agreed to let you take a quick look around. If we can figure out what Nemesis' next big move is, it'll go a long way toward preventing it. I need you to check that warehouse for anything that might hint at Nemesis' plans. We still don't know for certain that this new Nemesis is the real 'Prussian Prince of Automatons' who's terrorized the world for nearly 200 years. Whether this new Nemesis and his army is the original or some kind of impostor, they're extremely dangerous. Be careful on this on. If you find anything interesting, report back to me at once. Notes * Though it's not specifically stated, you must protect the Gas Tank object from being destroyed. Enemies Briefing Phillipa Meraux Sure, I can tell you all about Nemesis' first attempt to gas the United States. Not that it'll help. See, I just don't believe he's actually playing the same tune again. That's not how the classic Nemesis operated. He was dangerously cunning, capable of running multiple interlocking plans at once, and he'd never try the same plan twice. From what I've seen of Nemesis this time, whether it's the original or not, I think he's just as capable and just as devious. You may not want to here this, but that whole warehouse mission was staged. That's right, staged. I've done some digging on my own to confirm my suspicions, and lo and behold, the whole operation is gone. No foreman, no workers, nada. Face it, Nemesis was trying to get you and Anton Sampson so wrapped up in this fake plot, you'd never guess his real intentions. Luckily, I've got another lead you can follow up. I don't know if this is something we can trust, but I heard that there's a lot of activity in a nearby Nemesis base. If you'll check that out, I'll bet we find he's on to a whole different scheme. Notes Enemies Debriefing So, Nemesis had a portal generator! No wonder he led us on a wild goose chase; he couldn't risk the possibility that we would learn he has portal technology. Not only is that highly illegal, it's also very, very worrisome. I hesitate to imagine the plots Nemesis might be concocting. Is he planning to bring in troops from an alternate dimension? To spread his army into another world? Maybe this new Nemesis is from another world? Or maybe the original Nemesis hid on another world during the Rikti War? There are an infinite number of possibilities, and I'm sure Nemesis is hard at work selecting the most sinister one. We'll have to be doubly on our guard from now on. Briefing We've been getting a lot of reports of Nemesis soldiers harassing the civilians in Crey's Folly. They pretend to be noble peacekeepers, but the truth is they're just a bunch of goons with their own best interests at heart. I want you to head over to Crey's Folly and make it clear that the armies of Nemesis aren't welcome. Policing that zone is your affair, not theirs. Make sure you get that across. Debriefing Briefing I've got bad news today. The city council just passed a new resolution requiring all heroes to submit an accounting of their activities to an oversight committee. I've spent the past few hours writing up a report of your recent missions. Could you deliver the report to the hero oversight committee? They might want to ask you some questions. I don't know about this new resolution. It seems like the city has been trying to get a lot more control over hero activities lately. Enemies Debriefing I had no idea that Nemesis could secretly hold such power within the city government. He hand-selected that committee, then tried to replace them with automatons! It's absolutely diabolical, and classic Nemesis technique. Another good indication that this could be the original Prussian Prince of Automatons and not an impostor. Either way, Nemesis may well be the greatest threat Paragon City has ever faced. Briefing Nemesis has been trying to change the way people think about him. He wants to position himself not as a world-conquering tyrant, but as a benevolent champion of the people, and at the same time he has his men on the streets with standing orders to attack well known heroes as, and I quote, 'Menaces to public order, decency, and morality,' end quote. The people of Paragon love their heroes, and after all of the times you've saved the city you have a lot of credibility. If people see that you are fighting Nemesis' activities, it would help to combat any positive opinion of him. Debriefing Briefing I just learned that the Rikti are raiding a Council base today. Apparently they got word that the Council has stolen some of their biotechnology and is planning to use it to enhance their soldiers. I need you to get over there and stop the violence between the Council and the Rikti right away. This is a scary situation, and I've got a bad feeling about it. I feel that if things don't go well, this one may be a failure. Please hurry. If you don't get there soon, the violence could endanger the lives of our citizens. Notable NPCs * Col. Clark * Kesti * Lucius (Possibly an Archon before transformation) Enemies Debriefing So the Council claimed to be completely innocent of stealing from the Rikti? Not surprising, but, based on the presence of Nemesis, I'm inclined to believe them. I've heard before that Nemesis has set groups against one another in order to learn the strengths and weaknesses of their technology. I'll bet anything that's what he's done here. And who do you think actually has that stolen tech? Why, Nemesis, of course. Briefing I just got a call from a maid over at the van Horn mansion. Mimi van Horn has been kidnapped, along with all the members of the Paragon Ladies' Aid Society. Nemesis has already claimed responsibility, and he's issued his ransom demands. He wants the city to call off its plans to build the new power plant in Skyway City. The mayor will give in if he has to, but he'd rather let you handle the job. Can you rescue the Ladies' Aid Society from Nemesis? You only have 60 minutes to do so. That new power plant will mean new jobs and decreased reliance on the old reactor in Terra Volta. The mayor is counting on you to save the women before he has to give in to Nemesis' demands. Notable NPCs * 3 Society Ladies (Hostages) Enemies Debriefing I hate to break this to you, but it looks like this all worked out just the way Nemesis planned. As soon as the ladies' story got out, the people in that low cost housing district started rallying to Nemesis' cause. The sentiment is spreading; it looks like Nemesis is becoming a hero to the poor of this city. Briefing Nemesis just deployed one of his Macro Assemblers in the Yellow Rose Cosmetics office buildings. Have you ever seen one of those machines? It starts out about the size of a dump truck, but once it's deployed, it breaks itself up into all sorts of smaller machines. Then it proceeds to eat the building from the inside out! It breaks down any materials it finds and uses them to construct a new building, one to Nemesis' specifications. It will even break down people if it encounters them! You've got to stop Nemesis' Macro Assembler. You only have 90 minutes to stop it. What's more, the machines are interconnected and can only be deactivated simultaneously. So you'll need at least three teammates. Debriefing Briefing You'll never guess what arrived at my door this morning. A note from Nemesis! He says we'll have our chance to foil his latest plan, if you'll investigate a nearby cave. It seems likely to be a trap, but we have to follow up on it. Will you check out the cave Nemesis mentioned? I know it's dangerous. But I'd be grateful if you'd try. Toying with the authorities is one of Nemesis' trademarks. Be careful. Enemies Debriefing External Links *